A Knight Always Save His Princess
by Kyukubi
Summary: Seokjin mengalami kecelakaan kecil di Busan's One Asia Festival dan Namjoon tidak suka melihat Princess nya kesakitan (Namjin) (Drabble)


Seorang Ksatria akan Selalu Menjaga Sang Putri

Pairing: Namjin Couple, slight Yoonmin cameo if you squint

Rating: K+

Drabble

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah selesai perform di Busan's One Asia Festival. Semua berjalan dengan lancar, namun ketika di pertengahan, Namjoon melihat Seokjin tiba-tiba memegangi telinganya, dan dia terlihat kesakitan namun Seokjin masih berusaha untuk melakukan performance karena dia tau dia tidak ingin mengecewakan fans. Namun setelah performance mereka selesai dan melakukan sedikit sesi dengan fans, Seokjin kembali memegangi telinganya dan dia terlihat seperti menahan rasa sakitnya, Namjoon terus menatap Seokjin, dia sangat tidak suka melihat Seokjin kesakitan seperti ini dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Mau tidak mau dia harus tetap tenang.

Setelah mereka turun dari panggung, Namjoon yang terlihat tenang pun langsung mengecek keadaan Seokjin "Kau tidak apa-apa hyung? Ada apa?" Seokjin menggeleng, namun dia meringis saat merasakan telinganya terasa nyeri dan mendengung "Aw" Seokjin dengan cepat melepas ear piece nya "Aku tidak-aw-tidak apa-apa, hanya earpiece nya tiba-tiba menyetrumku dan kembang apinya sedikit terlalu dekat-" "Apa?! Yah! apakah mereka tidak mengecek ear piece nya sebelum kita tampil?! Aish-" Namjoon bergumam dan dia terlihat ingin marah-marah pada staff disana namun Seokjin menahannya "Namjoon" tangan Seokjin mengerling di lengan kekar Namjoon "Aku tidak apa-apa, okay? tenanglah" Namjoon menatap Seokjin amarahnya kepada staff pun mulai memudar karena Seokjin melihatnya dengan tampang memelas "Baiklah, tapi setelah ini kau harus diperiksa" Seokjin tersenyum puas dan mengangguk sebelum semua member berjalan menuju dressing room mereka, Seokjin seketika itu duduk, mendesah panjang. Dia melihat Namjoon tengah berbicara dengan manajer mereka yang kemudian keluar.

"Hyung! Apa kau perlu P3K?" Jungkook bertanya dari samping nya, member lain pun terlihat khawatir "Apa sangat sakit hyung? Bagaimana jika kupanggilkan petugas kesehatan?" Hoseok tengah berjongkok di depan Seokjin tangannya memegang lutut Seokjin, Hoseok melihatnya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran, Seokjin menggeleng "Sudahlah, kalian semua jangan terlalu khawatir" Namjoon berjalan ke kerumunan yang sedang melingkar di tempat Seokjin "Manager hyung sudah memanggil petugas kesehatan" Namjoon berujar kemudian duduk disamping Seokjin, Seokjin memegang tangan Hoseok dan tersenyum padanya "Kalian beristirahatlah, kita masih ada schedule nanti, gunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya" Seokjin membuat gesture tangan seperti mengusir para member lainnya yang hanya membuat lainnya memajukkan bibir mereka, kecuali Yoongi tentunya "Ayo Jimin, dengarkan kata eomma kita, lagi pula ada appa yang menjaganya" Yoongi menarik Jimin pergi dengan menarik pinggang nya "Yah! Min Yoongi!" Seokjin ingin rasanya melemparkan cincin yang tengah dia gunakan kearah Yoongi.

Namjoon tertawa mendengar nya dan mendekap Seokjin erat "Bagaimana keadaanmu Hyung?" Namjoon bertanya, mengelus lengan Seokjin. Seokjin menyenderkan badanya pada dada Namjoon dan mendesah pelan "Jujur, masih sedikit sakit. Tiba-tiba saja setruman dari earpiece nya membuatku sedikit kaget dan itu bukan salah staff Namjoon, mereka bisa saja tidak tahu kalau earpiece nya akan konslet" Seokjin menutup matanya sejenak kepalanya dia senderkan dibahu Namjoon. Namjoon mencium rambut pink Seokjin, meskipun mereka lumayan berkeringat setelah perform namun rambut Seokjin masih terdapat wangi lavender.

Pintu ruang tunggu mereka terbuka dan dua petugas kesehatan masuk dengan membawa peralatan "Halo, selamat malam, maaf mengganggu sebentar, kami datang karena mendapat laporan anda terluka. Apa benar?" Seokjin melepaskan diri dari dekapan Namjoon, dia membuka mulut untuk menjawab namun Namjoon sudah menjawabnya duluan "Ya earpiece nya menyetrumnya dan dia sedikit kesakitan, bisakah anda memeriksanya?" Namjoon bertanya. Kedua petugas itu mengangguk "Tentu! Anda bisa rileks dan kami akan memeriksa anda" kedua petugas kesehatan itu dengan cekatan mengeluarkan alat-alat nya dan memeriksa telinga dalam Seokjin. Namjoon masih duduk di dekatnya melihatnya dengan seksama "Ah, sepertinya hanya sedikit shock ringan, tidak ada masalah dalam telinganya hanya mungkin sedikit nyeri akibat tersetrum" Ujar petugas kesehatan yang bertag name Yoo Jaejin "Kalau begitu kami permisi, apabila sakitnya masih berlanjut, mohon segera periksakan kedokter, okay? Selamat malam! Semoga hari anda menyenangkan!" Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan "Terimakasih atas bantuannya!" Seokjin melambaikan tangan dan membungkuk, setelah kedua petugas itu pergi Seokjin melirik kearah Namjoon "Benar kan, aku tidak apa-apa, kau jangan terlalu khawatir" Seokjin memukul dada Namjoon pelan

Namjoon mendengus "Tapi kau kesakitan, wajar donk kalau aku khawatir seorang ksatria harus menjaga putrinya" Namjoon menyeringai membuat Seokjin mendelik "Apa maksudmu?! Ish! Kau itu memang menyebalkan!" Seokjin berdiri dan menghentakkan kaki seperti anak kecil dan berjalan kearah member lain "Aiiihhh sang putri sedang mengamuk" Namjoon tertawa dan berdiri berjalan mengikuti sang 'Princess'.

* * *

Hallo! Kyukubi disini sedikit selingan sebelum melanjutkan 'Fate' karena kemaren liat berita kalo bunda Jin sakit karena earpiece nya malfunction dan keliatan kesakitan, semoga bunda Jin baik-baik aja ya T.T dan tenang aja, Fate masih lanjut kok ^^

Dan terimakasih semua yang udah review di 'Fate'! thank you so much! Terutama buat kritik dan sarannya 3 your reviews makes my day!


End file.
